


An Angel

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I adore this ship to the ends of the earth. Cuteness. Blood/Wound TW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel

A loud crash broke Yachi out of her slight daze and she looked at the court where Karasuno and Nekoma were having a practice match. Everyone seemed to be looking on the Nekoma side so she turned her head and silently shrieked when she saw one of the Nekoma players crashed against the basket of volleyballs. Kiyoko was outside preparing lunch for everyone so Yachi was in charge of first aid. “A-ah!” She panicked, going over to the player. “U-um, are you okay?” She asked nervously and the player sat up and scratched his head. And when she saw who it was, she started to panic again.

"Yachi!" Ukai called out to her; everyone was so loud today. "Get him cleaned up!" The blonde manager nodded and went over to Nekoma’s captain to help him to the sidelines. She looked down at his legs and his inner thigh had a deep gash probably from one of the metal springs from the cart that probably dug into his skin. She looked up at him; he was taller than Tsukishima but didn’t seem as intimidating as the other bespectacled male did. Though he was Nekoma’s captain…

He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. “Thanks, miss.” He thanked her properly, spreading his one leg out so the deep gash was revealed. Yachi was nervous because she didn’t know what to do with such a serious wound. Sweat was pouring down his face and neck; he looked exhausted. Pulling out the first aid kit, she started to tend to his wound. 

"Wow, it’s really deep." She commented, gingerly touching the area around it to make sure no particles were stuck in it. She took some bottles to clean out the blood. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head which was a good sign as she wiped his leg. It was a little nerve wracking because they were so close and she felt like she might accidentally hurt him. He hissed when the wipe touched his would and she pulled back. "I’m sorry! So sorry!"

Kuroo shook his head, smiling a bit. “Don’t worry about it…”

"O-oh! Hitoka Yachi!" He smiled again; she felt her heart race at the sight.

"Yachi-san, please don’t worry." He reassured her. Yachi nodded; she had a job to do now and she was going to properly see through to it. He probably wanted to go back out and support his team so she had to finish quickly. After she cleaned it, she grabbed some bandages and started to wrap around his leg. 

Kuroo kind of noticed how closer she was; she was practically sitting between his legs and touching his thigh. And he knew it shouldn’t mean anything but he found that she was really cute the way she pursed her lips while in concentration and how bright her smile was and how sweet she smelled. He never really had time for girls; he was too busy playing volleyball and hanging around Kenma that he kind of forgot that he’d never had a girlfriend before. 

He ran a hand through his hair, just kind of watching her and not paying attention to the game or that his leg stung with pain. Yachi was kind of fun to watch and he barely noticed the smile that was forming on his lips. “All done!” She said triumphantly, looking up at the captain. “Does it hurt? Do I need to rewrap it?”

Feeling a little embarrassed that he was staring at her, he shook his head. “Nah, yerr fine. Thanks, beautiful.” To thank her, he leaned forward and let one hand cup one of her cheeks and his lips pressed a small kiss to her open cheek. His face was twinged with a bit of red as he stood up and went back into the game but not as red as Yachi’s who felt like she looked like a tomato with blonde hair. 

Technically speaking, that was her first kiss, even though it was on the cheek. She sat there completely stunned and embarrassed by Kuroo’s action and she fled the gym to go calm herself down. Kenma noticed something weird with the captain and frowned.

"Kuroo." The captain flinched. "Your face is red. Did something happen?" Kuroo scratched his cheek nervously, his red cheeks only becoming darker.

"Ah, it’s nothin’. Jus’ felt like I met an angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
